


Yes, I Put "I" in "Irony"

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [28]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drinking Reference, Eventual Romance?, Friendship, Other, Smoking references, probably angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Sebuah ironi dan hanya Spencer yang memahami.  {#Octoberabble [Day 28 - Burn]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 28 - Burn]}

_Cuaca hari ini : mendung._

 

Spencer mengintip pelan dari balik majalah otomotif yang tengah dibacanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Brendon yang mengkeret di sofa. Mukanya begitu suram, sehingga bisa jadi suasana mendung di bulan Oktober ini dipengaruhi oleh suasana hatinya. Ia meringkuk dengan kedua tangan memegang ponsel pintarnya. Matanya intens terpaku pada layarnya, meskipun orang bodohpun bisa menebak ia hanya menjadikan benda elektronik itu sebagai kamuflase ( ~~beberapa orang begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari ini~~ ). Tapi toh Spencer diam saja, pura-pura mempelajari model mobil mana yang lebih bagus di majalahnya.

 

“ _Dang_ , kau _enggak_ akan percaya.”

 

Di sisi lain, duduk di samping Spencer, Ryan justru bertingkah sebaliknya. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum yang teramat lebar dan mungkin senyum itu yang membuat ruangan ini hangat meski ~~badai perasaan Brendon menerjang~~   suasananya justru suram dan dingin di luar.

“Aku memang tidak percaya.” Spencer meringis, tahu bahwa membuat kesal Ryan akan menunjukkan sedikit keberpihakannya pada Brendon. Spencer tahu ada yang _tidak beres_ antara Ryan dan Brendon, tapi ia tak mau sok tahu, terlebih ikut campur. Biarlah apa yang terjadi menjadi urusan mereka.

“Gadis yang kutaksir itu!” Ryan menegaskan sekali lagi. Senyumnya belum pudar. “Demi Tuhan, aku tidak percaya dia menerimaku!”

“Oke, oke.” Spencer melirik Brendon samar, sebelum memandang Ryan dan nyengir.  “Apa aku bakal dapat traktiran? Aku tidak keberatan dapat—”

 

 Brendon mendengus keras, lalu dengan berisik menggerataki laci meja dekat sofanya. Saat menemukan apa yang dicari, ia bersorak. Satu pak rokok dan sebuah geretan tergenggam. Dengan gerakan nyata, ia menyalakan sebatang. Membuat Ryan menatapnya ternganga.

“Apa-apaan—”

Tapi Brendon memasang wajah superiornya yang mengesalkan dan malah menghembuskan sebuah halo asap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Tidak cukup dekat, tapi toh wajah Ryan mengeras karena kesal.

“Merokok saja terus, kau bakal mati sepuluh tahun lebih awal!”

Ryan melemparkan tatapan maut. Spencer tahu bahwa Ryan membenci rokok lebih dari apapun karena ayahnya perokok dan meninggal karena kanker paru-paru. Di satu sisi, ia juga tahu bahwa kebiasaan buruk Brendon hanya pelarian.

 

Brendon tertawa sarkastis. “Oh yep. Sayangnya alkohol lebih mematikan. Kurasa aku bakal mati tigapuluh tahun lebih awal, jika mulai rajin mabuk.”

 

Wajah Ryan memerah. Dan dari kerutan di dahinya, Spencer bisa melihat bahwa pria itu punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan. Hanya saja, Ryan adalah Ryan. Dan Ryan yang dikenal Spencer tidak akan memaki dan mengata-ngatai orang lain, tidak peduli seberapa marah dirinya. Maka, alih-alih mencari jawaban pintar atau terpancing emosi, Ryan hanya mendengus begitu keras pada Brendon lalu melangkah keluar dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Spencer hanya melihatnya berlalu, tidak berusaha menahan atau melerai. Ia tahu dirinya lebih baik diam. Ia tahu yang _lebih baik_.

Matanya bersirobok dengan mata Brendon. Spencer meringis. Brendon balas nyengir, tapi tidak ada humor di sana. Spencer hanya melihat rasa cemburu dan sakit hati yang tak terungkapkan.

 

Tapi toh, Brendon tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi Spencer menutup mulut, kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan majalahnya. Brendon menyesap sigaretnya sekali lagi, lalu menghembuskan asapnya kuat-kuat. Pria itu terbatuk keras dan memukul-mukul dadanya, sebelum menarik napas lega.

 

_Ironi._

 

Ya, sayangnya Spencer lebih tahu. Bukan alkohol. Bukan rokok. Sepuluh tahun lebih cepat atau tigapuluh tahun lebih cepat tidak ada bedanya. Bayangkan harus mati setiap hari. _Tidak ada yang membunuhmu begitu cepat selain perasaan tak terbalas._

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I have nothing to say. and I think, that was a stupid idea to keep apologizing over something you write for yourself. jadi, ya gitu deh. don’t deal with this random things for your safety. *nyengir lalu menghilang*


End file.
